


Super secret spies have super secret weddings

by Mariavc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Expect all the tropes, F/M, Look I've been waiting to do the Vegas wedding thing, Smut but it does have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Grant take a night off when the team has to stay for a few days at a base in Nevada and Coulson decides to send Fitz and Simmons along so no one ends up doing something stupid, and they fail miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super secret spies have super secret weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Euphoria!

 

**8:30 pm**

“This is exciting. We’ve been to Vegas before but we haven’t quite seen it, is that right, Fitz?”

“Yeah. It’s great”

Grant and Skye just share a knowing look at that. He’s driving the rental car that they got to go to the city. The team is spending a few days at a Nevada facility, and while Coulson and May are spending their time in meetings and debrief back at the base, the rest of the team got a few days off, which was the perfect opportunity to have some time alone, until the boss decided to send Fitzsimmons along in a not so subtle attempt to chaperone them.

“So what do you guys want to do first?” Skye asks then. “Since you want to see the city…”

“Oh…” Jemma starts “Maybe a casino, we could have some fun”

“Or a show” Fitz adds when he sees that Jemma doesn’t have anything else.

Skye chuckles “Cool, maybe we can see somebody having an Elvis wedding too”

“Wait, those are real?” Fitz asks and leans forward.

“Sure, you can get one for like 200 bucks” Skye answers absentmindedly as she looks out the window.

“How do you know that?” Grant finally speaks.

“I read it” She says and looks at him “So… don’t you want to go and get something to drink first?”

 

* * *

 

**8:50 pm**

“This is so… dazzling, we should have gone to a strip club,” Skye teases; she’s starting to feel the effects of the first couple of cocktails.

“Imagine Fitz in a strip club” Grant says

“I’m telling ya. Those nerds have a wild side that have not seen yet” She says, leaning against Grant arm and staring up at the lights and crystals hanging from the ceiling and leading to the bar’s third level. “I have something to confess”

“Can you believe this place? It’s so crowded” Fitz complains, carrying two glasses and Jemma is following him with the other two.

“We almost couldn’t get our drinks”

“Maybe we should go somewhere else” Grant says as the scientists sit down again. Skye helps them with their cocktails as they speak “Maybe just get some beers and shots.

“Yeah! That sounds so much better!” Skye says although she’s already taking a sip of her colorful drink.

“I would certainly prefer beers,” Simmons says.

“Let’s finish this and get out of here” Fitz adds, which surprises Grant and Skye a little, but it does sounds like a good plan.

 

* * *

 

**9:30 pm**

The group walks down the crowded streets, beers in hands but still looking for a new place to go. It almost feels like they’re in broad daylight as the place is full of people and activities.

“The last time we were here you were possessed by a crazy Asgardian bitch” Skye says.

“Not a memory that I want to relieve”

Skye groans and stops “I’m sorry, I just… maybe what I0m trying to say is that we could make new memories, better memories” She smiles and grabs the fabric of his t-shirt to pull him down for a kiss.

“I wish I could have been there to not let that happen” She says against his lips, and feels his hands gripping her waist tighter.

“You were hurt. It’s ok now”

And then, just before he goes for more, someone is pulling his arm.

“Come on guys! We found something!”

It’s Fitz. Simmons is already going in, and he would complain about the guy interrupting his moment but he has to run to catch Jemma when he says that she’s tripping against some other people.

They finally go inside and much to Skye’s surprise it’s actually a strip club. They quickly get a table close to a stage and a lot more alcohol.

“Gosh, they’re so into it, it’s so weird” Skye says, snuggling against Grant on the couch and seeing her friends with their backs to them, very focused on the half naked woman in front of them. They’re clapping an talking and for whatever Simmons is doing with her hands, probably discussing the dancer’s… anatomical proportions.

Grant chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

Then she looks at him “You don’t have to pretend that you don’t enjoy it just cause I’m here. I’m super cool with it, really”

“Oh, I’m enjoying it. And I’m thinking about a naked woman right now, just not that one”

“Wow…” She says and moves her right leg over his lap so she can get closer, her head still resting against his shoulder. “Maybe we could sneak out now that Fitzsimmons are so into the show”

Grant smiles and leans to kiss her again, immediately making her part he lips to push his tongue inside her mouth, which she seems eager to accept. This place is dark and full of strippers and drunk people, no one cares if they’re full on making out on a couch, or well…

“Woah, woah… would you two keep it family friendly there? We’re at a respected, public establishment” Simmons says.

“Yeah. Take a drink” Fitz says and pushes two beers at them “cool it” he finishes and then starts laughing, as if he had just said the greatest joke in the history of mankind.

So Skye goes back to her spot (She was almost completely sitting on Grant’s lap now” and takes her drink, not like it’s so easy to just cool it after a kiss like that.

 

* * *

 

**11:00 pm**

Of course they ended up at a casino. That’s what happens when the responsible one is drunk too.

“Oh my God you just won!” Simmons yells suddenly, raising her arms and almost falling over Fitz.

“It’s a win for the 23 red” The guy at the table says, passing a small pile of chips to Grant.

“You won!” Skye yells too, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down and kiss his cheek. He’s laughing and some people around them are cheering even though it’s not that much money.

“We won,” He says and with just one arm around her waist he lifts Skye in the air for a moment “How do you want to spend it?”

“We could buy Fitzsimmons another lap dance,” Skye says, laughing and grabbing his arm for balance.

“I know what you could do” Fitz adds. “That’s about 800 dollars, you could get married with that money!”

Simmons’ eyes widen at that “YES! You can get married here, with the Elvis man and a-”

"That is a terrible idea!” Skye says but her friends’ laugh is too contagious, so she ends up laughing too.

“That is a great idea!” Grant adds.

“What? Is my Ward in there?” Skye asks, but then he’s dropping to his knees and the people at the table cheer and clap and it’s way too confusing.

“Your Ward is here, and he wants to be, legally, your Ward. Marry me, marry me, marry me!”

“That’s so romantic” Simmons says, leaning against Fitz.

“You’re gonna regret it in the morning” Skye says, placing her hands on his shoulders. “And you’re gonna have a hell of a headache too”

“And a wife! Are you going to regret it in the morning? Marry me, Skye! Marry me…”He insist, resting his head against her wrist and making puppy eyes at her… and the people are chanting that she has to say yes, Fitzsimmons are chanting that she has to say yes…

“What the hell, let’s get married!” She says

“Let’s get married!!!” Grant yells and jumps to his feet to hug her as everybody claps and celebrates around them.

 

* * *

**11:45 pm**

The group is now waiting for their turn at the small chapel when a woman approaches them.

“Is it a double wedding?” She asks, trying to put on her best smile that’s clearly very practiced. She looks about 40 and is wearing a floral… costume, complete with a crown with more flowers.

“No!” Fitz and Simmons exclaim at the same time.

“Just them” Jemma says, “They’re the happy couple”

“Congratulations” she smiles “for this special occasion we can offer you different themed packages, there’s period weddings; we have Camelot, Rome, Egypt, 50’s, 60’s-“

“Do you have spy weddings?” Fitz asks.

“We have Gangster, we have a bond themed wedding…”

“How about just a normal one?” Skye says.

“Whatever she wants,” Grant asks and the woman nods.

“Do you have Elvis?” Simmons says.

“We do have an Elvis wedding” The woman answers but Skye is shaking her head.

“I want to get married with Grant, not Elvis,” She says, which makes Grant laugh again.

“Do you want fog and the light show with your traditional wedding package?” The woman continues.

 

* * *

 

**12:05 am**

The minister words are quite meaningful and heartfelt for a guy that probably does this like 30 times every night, and yes… he’s dressed as Elvis. They didn’t get the lights or fog or weird stuff but Fitzsimmons insisted on the Elvis thing. At this point she doesn’t really care, she was not the kind of girl to dream with weddings and families but the way that Grant is looking at her is probably how this thing is supposed to work, it’s what makes her think that everything will be ok.

It’s very improvised and there are just their friends about to pass out on a bench with them but somehow it’s enough. Maybe she’s too drunk but this really bad idea is starting to look like a very good idea.

“Do you have any vows or-?” Elvis asks.

“I have something to say” Skye interrupts the guy and then looks at Grant “I almost did this once, with Miles, you know him… remember-“

“Yeah” Grant says.

“He’s not half the guy that Ward is!” Fitz chimes in.

“I know that, thanks Fitz” Skye says and grabs Grant’s hands “That’s when I ran away, and that’s actually the last time that I ever ran away from something, cause then I met you, and the team, but specially you, and that was… awesome”

“Yeah that was awesome” Grant says and smiles.

“I think I really love you” She says and then murmurs “that’s pretty scary stuff”

He pulls her in his arms “But pretty good”

“Yeah, amazing. I love you Grant. I don’t want to run”

“I won’t let you run. I’m keeping you, and I know that you felt like people didn’t want you your whole life but I need you to know that I want you more than anything in the whole world, and you have a family now, and you have me, and that’s not going to change. I love you too, Skye”

She smiles “I’m going to have a last name!”

Grant laughs, “You are! Let’s just do the I do’s, I want to be your husband!”

“Fitz the rings!” Simmons says, elbowing him while she sobs and he promptly gets up to hand Grant the box with the rings.

“Now, please, Grant put the ringer upon Skye’s finger and repeat after me…” The minister says in his deep voice and Grant takes the rings out, handing one to her and then placing the smaller one on her finger.

“With this ring, I take you Skye, to be my wife, always and forever” Grant repeats after the Elvis impersonator instructs him, and then he does the same with Skye.

“With this ring, I take you Grant, my robot, to be my husband always and forever” She says, smiling at him and sliding the ring down his finger.

“So now, Skye and Grant, it’s my great privilege and pleasure, with the authority invested in my by the state of Nevada, to pronounce you husband and wife, Grant you may now kiss your bride”

 

* * *

 

**12:35 am**

Grant manages to push the door open with his shoulder, as he carries Skye in his arms inside the room (He insisted), and then kicks it shut behind them. He’s smiling like and idiot and she’s smiling like and idiot and at this point, what they just did doesn’t feel like a bad idea at all.

“Hello Mrs. Grant Ward” He says when his eyes meets hers again.

“Hello Mr. Skye” She teases back and pulls his head down so she can kiss him, but the shift in their position and the fact that Grant is not looking where he’s going make him trip against the bad and loose his balance, both of them landing on the bed.

She screams and holds onto Grant before both of them start laughing, then they both roll on the bed until Skye is on top, smiling down at him.

“Ready to consummate this marriage?”

“You sure you’re not too drunk?”

“Not enough to fall asleep on you” She teases, leaning down and placing a kiss on his jaw.

She definitely means business, and Grant moans when she grinds against him as she keeps kissing down his neck, sucking on his sensitive flesh and making flinch and complain when she’s close to one of his ticklish spots. Skye laughs at that.

“It’s not funny,” He groans.

“It is, and it’s adorable” She says and then keeps going down as she starts tugging at his t-shirt to get it off.

Grant quickly helps her with that so she moves her hands to his belt and her mouth to his abs, nibbling at the hardened flesh and enjoying the sounds he makes while she works his fly and strokes the growing bulge in his underwear, he still needs a little more to get ready, and she’ll happily help him.

She pushes down the elastic of his boxers just enough to get him out, squeezing him with her hand and hearing her name in response, but just when she’s ready to take him in her mouth he stops her, grabbing her arms and pulling her up again.

“What?”

He is clenching his jaw and takes a moment to open his eyes again. “We’ll have time for that” then he smiles and flips them over, making her squeal in the process “We’re married now” He says staring down at her with a big, teasing smile.

“So… no blow jobs? Because I refuse to be one of those boring married couples,” She teases, moving her hands to the back of his neck.

“I’m just want to make love to you first”

She chuckles “Wow. Are you going to get me a house with a white, picket fence after this?”

“I would love to” He smiles, moving his hand to unbutton her plaid shirt. “Maybe a proper wedding, if you want to, with a nice dress…”

“I loved our wedding, our wedding was perfect” She closes her eyes and enjoys as his hand slips inside to fabric to grab her breast.

“Maybe a dog. Do you like dogs?”

“I love dogs!” She says but it comes out as a moan when grant pulls down the fabric of her bra to pinch her nipple.

“God, you’re perfect” He grins at her and then kisses her, hungrily, meeting her tongue with his as his hand slips to her back to unhook her bra and get rid of her clothes as fast as possible.

They only stop when it becomes evident that they can’t do both things at the same time and Grant jumps out of the bed to get rid of the rest of his clothes while Skye does the same. Not for a second he moves his eyes off her and she takes it as an opportunity to make a show for him, taking her time, squeezing her boobs with her hands when she’s taken off her bra and slipping her hand inside her pants after she undoes her own buckle.

“I really need you to get in here, hubby” She chuckles at that, then moans at the feeling of her slim fingers against her clit, but really thinking about having him there in just a few seconds. She trembles in anticipation as she feels the mattress dipping close to her feet.

And Grant is there, taking off her shoes and pulling her pants down, getting her as naked as he wants her. “I have a beautiful wife” He says and then kneels between her legs, slowly moving his hands from her calves to her knees and then down again to plant her feet against the bed.

She opens her eyes again and raises on her elbows to look at him and for a second there it almost feels like they’re normal people, and she doesn’t remember feeling this happy and uninhibited “I’m waiting babe” She says, trying to tighten her legs around him.

Grant leans down, slowly lowering himself over her but holding his wait on out stretched arms until he’s just inches away from her lips “I get why people say that this is the happiest day of their lives” He says before capturing her lips and pushing her back down on the pillows and they’re both smiling into the kiss and just getting closer and closer. She doesn’t care about his weight, she keeps pulling him with her arms and her legs and she moans when she feels his cock right against her core. He’s coating himself with her own juices, driving her crazy.

“Grant…” She begs and then he obliges, slowly pushing inside, stretching her and hitting all the right spots in the process. She can only moan louder, reaching down to his butt to push him even deeper, and it’s great, it’s mind blowing, the way he fills her and knows her body well enough to move his hips just the right way.

He tries to move off her, just enough to not crush her, but only gets her hand back on his back in response, her nails against his flesh and her lips against his ear. “I like how it feels” She breathes, “Move…”

She clenches around him and that ‘s enough to tear a strangled groan from his throat, getting him to pull out and then all the way back in with hard shoves that make her dig her nails harder against his skin.

They set a rhythm, with Skye rocking her hips and Grant thrusting into her a little faster. She finally lets him raise himself on his elbows, which gives him a better angle to move and access to her neck, that she happily offers to him, arching her head back and letting him suck on her skin, feeling his teeth against her collarbone, his breath whispering sweet nothings and overall just Grant driving her crazy, making her feel loved, and it’s the best thing in the whole damn world.

“Jesus, Skye…” He says, arching over her so his mouth can reach her boobs.

That makes her scream his name, and then she laughs, feeling a little embarrassed “You’re so fucking good” She adds, with her fingers digging on his thick hair and feeling how her body unravels under his touch.

“You’re not so bad yourself, wife” He teases, a little out of breath, picking up pace.

He laps at her flesh, and then closes his lips around her nipple and that’s the moment when the words stop making any sense in his mind. He’s so close, and she’s writhing under him, spreading her legs as much as she can to take him deeper. He can feel the heels of her feet against his ass, and she pushes him, moves her hips, clenches around him, it’s way too much.

He groans loudly, and stretches his arms again to hold his weight, this way he can go faster, thrusting into her with everything he has, making her arch her whole body and scream over an over again as her orgasm builds.

It takes them both by surprise when it hits them. It’s sudden and strong, and Grant is still hammering into her when she explodes. He feels her walls pulsating around him, her juices dripping, her whole body shaking and her heart racing an it’s more than enough to bring him to the edge just seconds after. He comes with her name on his lips and his muscles going rigid over her as he tries to hold his weight, while they both ride it out.

Every move he makes gets a sound out of her, with a body still hyper sensitive after her orgasm, even just the slightest shift of his hips makes her tremble with pleasure, so he tries to prolong it as much as he can.

He’s starting to feel a bit dizzy again, maybe he wasn’t as sober as he thought, and the whole situation starts to feel surreal. There’s one drip of sweet rolling from his nose but Skye wipes it away with her thumb. Her touch brings him back to reality. She’s grinning up at him.

They both laugh.

Grant finally pulls out of her, rolling to his side of the bed and then pulling her over him.

“I see your point. Not a boring couple at all” She says, resting her head against his chest. “… but that thing I said about not falling asleep though…”

He chuckles “I 100% agree with that” He places his hand over her hip and gets in a more comfortable position as he also is starting to feel really tired.

“See you in the morning?” She asks, already snuggling against him.

Grant nods “See you in the morning, Mrs. Ward”

 

* * *

 

**11:45 am**

He wakes up alone and that’s… unsettling. He knows that Skye should be there.

He’s also remembering…

They… yeah, they got married.

A quick look at his ring finger only confirms it, and that’s going to be a lot of trouble. Coulson is going to have a major freak out and although he had promised not to report the situation as long as there were no problems during missions, this was completely different, even though this was not unheard off… agents getting married, they were going to have to face the review board, and they would assign a new SO and-

He has a terrible headache.

When he sets a foot on the ground the whole world spins, but he still manages to hear a sound coming from the bathroom.

It’s Skye, naked, and kneeling in front of the toilet.

“I’m fine” She says “I’ll be good in a minute and I’ll brush my teeth and I’ll give you a good morning kiss and then we can talk about it”

He smiles, then kneels against her, reaching for her hair and holding it up for her with one hand and then stroking her back with the other. Skye tenses for a second with the contact but then relaxes, taking a deep breath.

“We can talk about getting you a better ring,” He says.

She stops, wiping her face with the back of her hand and sitting on the floor, looking up at him.

“Grant…”

“You said you wouldn’t run away this time”

“I don’t really remember all my vows” She looks down.

“It’s a good thing we got a video with the package”

She chuckles.

“Scary stuff” He says.

“If that’s what you really want,” She says “Because I… sorta-kinda-really-really want it, but I don’t want to get you in trouble”

“Mrs. Ward is worth all the trouble” He smiles and grabs her hand.

“I do love you” She says, touching his ring with her thumb “I want this hotel room toilet to be the witness of that”

Grant chuckles at that and then pulls her in his arms to hug her. “Let’s start there”

“Yeah I’m sure Coulson will understand” She says, but the next thing they hear are both their phones ringing at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Third entry for the Smut Fest! please tell me what you think, only one story left :)


End file.
